Negocios con la Parca
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Fic participante en el reto "La Chistera Explosiva" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


**Este fic participa en el reto "La Chistera Explosiva" del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Lo reconocible pertenece a J.K.R, como no podría ser de otra manera. Lo demás, es exclusivo de mi loca cabecita.**

**Este fic tiene rated M, entra en la categoría de Tragedy y está protagonizado por Angelina Johnson.**

**NEGOCIOS CON LA PARCA**

Estaba allí, congelada en medio de lo que en sus años de estudiante había sido el hermoso Comedor, lugar de miles de charlas, bromas y cientos de peleas entre compañeros y amigos. Hacía apenas una hora que todo había acabado. Por fin, después de años y años de temor, miedo, angustia y rebeldía, el maldito Voldemort había caído bajo la varita de Harry Potter. Y esta era, por fin, la definitiva. Todos lo habían celebrado, con más o menos entusiasmo, pero lo habían celebrado. Entonces… ¿por qué no se sentía aunque fuese un poquito feliz? Sencillo. Habían arrebatado algo más que la felicidad a alguien a quien ella quería profundamente. No había sido herido. Ni una sola herida física marcaba su cuerpo. La herida era profunda, dolorosa. De esas heridas que no se cierran aunque vivas mil vidas. Era una herida del alma.

Desde su lugar junto a lo que fue la entrada del comedor, contemplaba el dolor y el duelo de la familia de pelirrojos que tanto la importaban. Sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos en él. Su pelirrojo, el de mirada y sonrisa traviesa. Pelirrojo que ya no sonreía y cuyos ojos estaban fijos en su reflejo, en su otra mitad. Mitad que permanecía sin vida en el suelo, sin saber que sus seres queridos sufrían y lloraban su prematura ausencia.

Y desde su punto de observación la vio. Una sombra entre sombras. Una sombra que se paseaba entre los caídos, guadaña al hombro, túnica ondeante, silenciosa, imponente. E invisible a los ojos de los demás. Pero no para ella. Su dolor se transformó en ira. La ira se convirtió en un fuego abrasador que recorrió sus venas como lava fundida. Y sin pensarselo dos veces, caminó hacia el objeto de su furia decidida. Sabía que "Ella" había presentido sus intenciones desde mucho antes de que ella hubiese sido consciente de lo que pensaba y sentía. Por eso se cabreó aun más cuando la vio atravesar uno de los muros del comedor y desaparecer. Corrió hacia el pasillo y la buscó. Allí estaba, a su derecha. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo. Agradeció las muchas horas de entrenamiento, pues la condenada era rápida. Cuando doblaron un recodo, tuvo que frenar en seco. Allí estaba, esperándola.

-"_¿Qué buscas, niñita insolente?"_

Aquella voz resonó en su mente como una sierra rozando un trozo de vidrio. Se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta. El brillo de la guadaña no ayudó mucho a tranquilizarla.

-Quiero respuestas.

-_"Eres Angelina Johnson. Antigua alumna de este colegio. Gryffindor. Jugabas a esa tontería de deporte que os vuelve locos a los magos. Eterna enamorada de George Weasley. ¿Me he dejado algo?"_

No contestó. Sabía ante quién se encontraba. Conocía su poder y la astucia con la que se manejaba aquel ser (todo mago que se preciara conocía la historia de los tres hermanos). Pero ver resumida su corta vida en apenas dos frases la deprimió. Cogió aire unas cuantas veces y contestó.

-Sé quién soy. Pero no quiero la respuesta que me has dado. Quiero "Respuestas". Por qué. Por qué a él. Por qué hacer sufrir de esa manera a George. No lo soporto. No puedo soportarlo.

El ser en las sombras se desplazó unos centímetros. A ojos de Angelina parecía que estaba buscando una postura cómoda. ¿Acaso aquello era posible?. Bajo la capucha del ser brillaron dos puntos blancos con intensidad. La muchacha pudo sentir el buen humor de su inesperada acompañante.

-_"Para ser una simple mortal tienes agallas niña. Pocos se han atrevido a desafiarme en persona. Y muchos menos han salido bien parados del reto. ¿En qué grupo quieres estar, pequeña? El primero es malo. Pero el segundo es peor. Pues todo aquel que tiene trato conmigo acaba, mal que bien, disfrutando de mi eterna compañía."_

_-_Solo quiero saber por qué ha tenido que morir Fred. Él no se lo merecía…

_-_"_¿Y todos los demás niños que han muerto esta noche por defender su libertad? ¿Se lo merecían? Collin Creevey. ¿También merecía morir? Apenas había comenzado a disfrutar de la vida. Era de tu casa. Lo conociste cuando apenas era un mocoso acosador de Potter el primer año que entró a este colegio. ¿Su muerte sí es justa?"_

-¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO! –Angelina golpeó el suelo con fuerza con uno de sus pies. Ella no pensaba que las demás muertes fueran justas. Ella sólo quería saber por qué el amor de su vida estaba llorando, con el alma destrozada, unos pasillos más allá.

-"_Pues no hagas preguntas estúpidas, niñita. Fred Weasley ha muerto porque así estaba escrito. Era su hora.". –_La muerte se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro. Cosa rara, la sintió cálida.- "_Es un error muy común en vosotros, los humanos, verme como algo malo. Pero soy necesaria. E imparcial. No hago distinciones entre jóvenes o ancianos, hombres o mujeres, ricos o pobres, magos o muggles. Ante mí, todos estáis cortados por el mismo rasero. Cuando vuestro reloj llega a cero, recojo vuestra alma. Así ha sido siempre y así continuará siendo mientras la humanidad exista."_

Angelina se sacó la mano de la Muerte de encima con un movimiento brusco. No lo aceptaba. El dolor de George se había convertido en el suyo propio. Podía sentir cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cada vez que recordaba el rostro deformado por el dolor de su pelirrojo del alma. No. No lo aceptaba. Tenía que haber alguna otra forma. Un atajo, un plan B que permitiera que Fred no los dejara y que George volviera a ser el bromista que la había enamorado.

-"_En la muerte no hay atajos. Ni plan B, niñita estúpida. Te toca y te mueres. Recojo el alma. Y a otra cosa. Es una línea recta, sin desviaciones ni curvas. Todo recto hasta tu destino. No te rompas la cabeza. Tu pelirrojo del alma tendrá que aprender a lidiar con la muerte de su gemelo. No le queda de otra"_

-Ahora comprendo por qué te representan como un monstruo. Eres el MONSTRUO en mayúsculas. No hay nada peor que tú –Angelina escupió a los pies de la túnica de la Muerte. Para su sorpresa, ésta comenzó a reir. Su risa resultó ser musical, tranquilizadora. Con un movimiento ágil de manos se sacó la capucha, mostrando un rostro hermoso, de mirada triste y expresión neutra. Angelina ahogó un grito de sorpresa. ¿Aquella era la Muerte?- ¿Cómo es posible?

-"_Ya te lo he dicho. Me veis como algo malo, como algo terrible. Pero no. ¿Qué pasaría si yo no existiese? ¿Qué haría, por ponerte un ejemplo que sé que comprenderás, Fred en caso de no haber muerte? Estaría sufriendo una y otra vez su muerte. Porque eso pasaría si yo no estuviese aquí. Estaríais condenados a no morir una y otra y otra vez por toda la eternidad." –_ La Muerte la regaló algo parecido a una sonrisa cargada de infinita tristeza- "_Morir no es tan malo. Simplemente es una etapa más en la misión de vida de todo ser humano. Porque no hay oscuridad más allá de mí. Créeme."_

-Me da igual. Traes dolor a los seres queridos de los que se van. Aquí solo queda sufrimiento, lágrimas, tristeza –Angelina se secó una lágrima rebelde. No lloraría. No ante aquel ser.- Quiero a Fred de vuelta. Quiero que George tenga con él a su otra mitad. Pagaré lo que haya que pagar.

-"_¿Segura? ¿Cualquier precio? Déjame mostrarte los dos caminos que tu petición abre."_

La Muerte agitó su guadaña y Angelina se vio transportada a un lugar que conocía bien. El Comedor del colegio. Allí estaba George, llorando abrazado a su gemelo, rodeado por sus seres queridos. Y ella también estaba allí. La Muerte hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y la escena cambió. George en King Cross, ante el Expreso de Hogwarts. En su mano una alianza de oro y junto a él, ella otra vez. Estaban casados. De su mano una pequeña niña preciosa. "_Vuestra primera hija. Han pasado once años." _ Los ojos de George seguían destilando una tristeza infinita, pero su sonrisa era cálida. "_Ha aprendido a vivir con su dolor. La pérdida de Fred sigue presente. Aún llora su muerte pero tu compañía es su bote salvavidas. Este es el primer camino. Si decides que las cosas sigan su cauce normal. Si Fred sigue su propio camino más allá de la muerte."_

-No. Quiero que él regrese. Quiero al George feliz, de mirada alegre y sonrisa divertida.

La Muerte sacudió la cabeza, casi con tristeza. "_Niñita tonta. El otro camino, el que se producirá si pagas el precio que pediré, puede no gustarte." _Angelina sacudió la cabeza, tozuda como una mula. La Muerte suspiró y agitó la guadaña. El Comedor de nuevo. Pero ahora los pelirrojos no lloraban en familia la pérdida de uno de los suyos. Allí estaba Fred, haciendo chistes malos a costa del pobre Neville. George le seguía en todos sus disparates. Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo llenos de vida, como ella creía que debía ser. Se buscó entre tanta cabellera de fuego, pero no se encontró. Extrañada, miró a la Muerte, que se limitó a señalar a su derecha. Allí estaba, en las filas donde yacían los caídos en la última Batalla. Estaba muerta. Y su gran amor, aquel al que consideraba su alma gemela, ni siquiera estaba velando su cuerpo. "_¿Qué te parece? No es muy agradable. Pero aún nos queda algo más que ver"._ La escena cambió. Estaban en la Madriguera. Por el calendario que tenía enfrente, pudo ver que habían transcurrido tres meses desde que todo acabara. Y allí estaban los gemelos, hablando de lo bien que les iba el negocio. Toda la familia estaba al completo, Harry y Hermione incluidos. Junto a George una chica que se le hacía familiar a Angelina. Cuando su amor se levantó, pidiendo silencio, prestó mucha más atención de la que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

-"Familia. Esta comida tiene como objetivo comunicaros que en dos meses Padma y yo nos casamos." –Todos se quedaron mudos, observando a un aún sonriente pelirrojo. La primera en hablar fue Hermione, en cuyo rostro luchaban la alegría y algo parecido a la tristeza.

-"¿Ya te has olvidado de Angelina?"

-"La quise. Pero la vida sigue y no voy a estar eternamente triste por su muerte. No quiero quedarme estancado en el pasado"

La visión se desvaneció. Angelina se encontró de nuevo en el corredor del colegio donde había alcanzado a la Muerte, que sonreía de manera socarrona. La chica se sentó en el suelo temiendo que las piernas le fallasen en cualquier instante.

-¿Ya está? ¿Me muero y tarda tres meses en buscarse a otra y en planear una boda? No estancarse en el pasado…

-"_Ya lo has visto. Ahora… ¿Qué decides?"_

Angelina no contestó. Se levantó, sacudió su túnica y comenzó a desandar el camino hacia el Comedor. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, se giró y miró fijamente a la Muerte.

-¿Sabes lo que he decidido? –La Muerte sonrió de manera cómplice- Claro, tú lo sabes todo. Pero déjame decirlo en voz alta. Me quedo. Que Fred sigua muerto. Y que George se joda. Prefiero ser una zorra egoísta viva a una gilipollas muerta. Que aprenda a lidiar con su pena si le da la santísima gana.

-"_Chica lista"._

Angelina no contestó. Caminó despacio hasta que entró de nuevo en el Comedor. Se situó al lado de George, que la abrazó con fuerza mientras, entre hipos y lloros, la juraba amor eterno. La chica sonrió de medio lado mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Si su novio supiera que había estado a unos minutos de recuperar a su querido gemelo… Sonrió aún más ampliamente. La vida era injusta. Pero, por suerte para ella, la Muerte sí sabía de justicia.

-Ha sido todo un placer negociar contigo, querida Parca –susurró Angelina antes de seguir consolando a su novio- Todo un placer.


End file.
